Won't Go Quietly
by Shades of amber
Summary: "Fair warning. I'm quite scary according to people," Rebekah warned the younger Gilbert. RebekahJeremy. complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Fair warning. I'm quite scary according to people," Rebekah warned the younger Gilbert when she saw him come towards her with a determined, seething look aimed at her. "You killed her," she was slammed against the wall behind her by him. She stared at him blankly, unfazed by his visible, shaking anger.

"My brother is dead! I can't let that happen without revenge. So I know if Elena dies, then so does the psycho and if he's dead. That's freedom for my brothers and I," she explained easily. He stayed still in his spot and stared at her. "Imagine if you were in my shoes. Wouldn't you want revenge as well?" she demanded, pushing herself up close to him and easily slithering out of his hold.

"Think about it! Your brother was killed and my sister was killed. I'm pretty sure I could understand," he scoffed. She stared at him. "At least your sister will come back," Rebekah growled. "What?" it seemed he did not know about that. "Earlier when she was in the hospital the medicine woman gave her vampire blood so she would be healed. And she had it in her system when she went off the bridge," Rebekah explained flippantly, staring at Jeremy as if he were the stupidest thing ever.

"You don't seem quite scary," Jeremy spoke to himself lowly. And of course Rebekah heard it with her hearing. "You haven't seen anything yet," she grinned promisingly. "Unless you want me to rip your throat out right here and now of course," she added on. This boy and his well-known naivety was quite refreshing and amusing to her. "Um I'll pass," he replied casually. "Would you like company. I mean we're both here and mourning over our siblings. S'pose we could get on well with each other," she offered, through all the doom and gloom Rebekah was still a shameless flirt with the men. And right now was no different than any other time.

He stared at her in disbelief. "I don't think so," he scoffed and turned around to walk away. She was suddenly there in front of him with a deadly look on her face. "No one rejects me. Especially a human boy," she spat _boy _out insultingly to him. Though it was obvious to her and everything other female that have proper vision; he was a legitimate, full-grown man.

They stood there frozen, looking over each other. "Well I was ready to leave. But now I think I'll stay," she remarked slyly. Jeremy froze and his eyes widened. She smirked and turned to walk off. Jeremy had no idea what he had gotten himself involved in now.

Jeremy then called Damon and Stefan to give them both of very enraged rant of how they didn't even tell him about the whole Elena turning in the first place. They then had the nerve to spew the typical bullshit they usually said to everyone. He had to admit, it was getting annoying to hear the same words come from them so many times. It didn't make him feel any better.

"If Elena is going to repeat the same bullshit you guys are. Then tell her to stay with you two," Jeremy couldn't believe those words escaped his lips. He immediately wanted to take them back, but he knew he couldn't without looking dumb to the Salvatores. Quickly, he hung up on them before they uttered a reply to the ultimatum he had given.

When Jeremy tried to sleep off his mixed emotions. There was a small tap-tap-tap at his window. He opened it to see Rebekah was standing there with a handful of small pebbles. She grinned widely, noticing he was now awake and staring straight at her. "I've seen this in a movie once. I think this is considered romantic to you Americans," she remarked, shamelessly talking loud. "It's considered stalkerish now-a-days. Sorry you should've been awake in the 80s," Jeremy replied.

"Now I have no choice but to invite you in," he whispered to himself, Rebekah heard those words reverberate in her ears and she giggled. "It was my plan all along," she replied as he opened the front door to her.

"You're psycho." he scoffed scathingly. Her eyes were glazed and clearly unfazed. "But I'm hot," she shrugged, grinning cockily. He looked over her and unconsciously bit his lip. She smirked. "Now there's your answer as of why you even bother to talk to me and don't try to kill me," she walked closer to him, holding his stare.

"Okay. What do you want?" he demanded harshly. "Go out with me," she said softly, speaking ever so gently. He looked at her gobsmacked easily. "No," he deadpanned. Her face dropped immediately. "Just you wait Gilbert. I don't take rejection well," she promised. "What would you do?" he demanded, ready to call her out on her bluff. "You don't even want to know," she smirked. She slowly backed away. "You've got my attention now Jeremy," she drawled out his name playfully. He stared at her blankly. "Just go away! I don't want anything to do with you and your shit," he growled, slamming the door. Hoping that would help him escape her.

But of course that wouldn't hold her back. "Jeremy!" she called out, knowing he could hear her. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself involved in. I don't take rejection well," she growled out loudly, not caring of the possibility that the neighbors could hear her.

And with that being said, she left the house. Sketching out a plan within her head. Jeremy was quite interesting and she wanted to know more about him. A feeling within her said that they could get on very well. If he'd let it be. But of course that wouldn't happen. But she was quite determined and had nothing but loads of time.

She went back to her house and saw Elijah and Kol were there, obviously waiting for her. "What do you want?" she demanded coolly. "Are you ready to go?" Elijah spoke in his usual tone. "I'm not going with you all," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Why?" Kol demanded boisterously. "I don't want to," she replied childishly. "What happened to family Bex? I thought you were all for it," Rebekah suddenly slammed Kol against the wall, easily irritated with him. "Shut up! You're no family of mine! Family is suppose to stick together. And you all left Nik and I to fend for ourselves against Mikael simply because you were all to scared of Mikael to even speak with him," she was visibly angry and bitter towards her only two surviving brothers.

"Plus. I don't want to leave, there's something worth staying here for-" she trailed off lowly, backing away from her brothers a safe distance. "Please tell me it's not that Salvatore," Kol groused, pouting. "No," Rebekah deadpanned. She turned to walk off. "Just leave. I'll be fine here," she called out over her shoulder, without giving them a single backwards glance.

Her brothers were quite confused as of why Rebekah wanted to stay in this town. But they realized it must be something really good. Because it was rare to ever have Rebekah stay in a certain place for long.

* * *

_Part one of a two-shot ok? I just suddenly thought of Rebekah/Jeremy. Don't ask how, I just did. And I thought, since there isn't many stories of them. Why the hell not with writing a short fic of them.? Because writing crack-ships is what I do best. ;3 Anyway did you like this? I don't think it was a very good beginning but oh well. Please drop me and review and I will love you forever. Ok, bye, _


	2. Chapter 2

"Why is she outside our house?" Elena demanded on her first night being home after turning. She seemed quite different and Jeremy didn't know what to really do about it. He hadn't told Elena or anyone about Rebekah's appearances every night. He would occasionally let her in, but it never lasted long with her always saying something biting that would piss him off.

"It's nothing, just ignore her," Jeremy huffed out. Elena stared at him with wide eyes. "Go eat or hunt or something! God, you're being to over-dramatic," Jeremy felt his irritation get the best of him in that moment. Elena stared at him in surprise, but just nodded silently and trampled up the stairs.

Jeremy sighed and quickly slipped out of the door to see Rebekah sitting on the porch swing, swinging casually and staring into the distance. Seeming thoughtful about something. Jeremy felt himself staring unconsciously, she sat there pale and as still as a statue. The moon light illuminating her immortal features, that fit her well. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," Rebekah teased. "Photography isn't my favorite type of art," he said easily. "What is then?" she asked.

"Drawing, painting occasionally," he shrugged. "Well. If you ever need a model," she smirked lewdly. He scoffed. "I'll keep you on the top of my life," he replied sarcastically. "So I heard your sister's whining. Figured she wouldn't enjoy my appearance," she remarked. "She's going through a lot," he said tiredly.

"You get used to it. One way or the other," said Rebekah, knowingly. "You never know," he agreed. Then there was silence. Rebekah seemed to be lacking her usual playful, teasing vibe. Now she seemed deep in thought and troubled by whatever the constant thought was. "Have you ever thought of turning? You know, with being in the midst of this whole chaos?" she suddenly asked, turning to eye him warily.

"Tried and failed," Jeremy remarked, unable to hide to bitterness lingering in his tone. She stopped and looked at him confused. "Care to elaborate Gilbert?" she drawled. "I tried to turn after one of my girlfriends was staked. But it wasn't enough, I woke up still human," he shrugged, all of that seeming to be a distant memory to him now. After everything that had happened after that.

"What was her name?" Rebekah asked curiously. He turned to her and arched a brow. He wondered distantly if Rebekah had possibly known Anna back whenever. "Her name was Annabel, she had her mom Pearl with her most of the time of her vampire life," recognition fled her features. "I hope you know, Pearl isn't her blood mother." He stared at her in surprise, they looked so much alike, he recalled. "So I'm presuming you know them?" Jeremy asked stupidly.

She scoffed out her laugh. "Pretty much, I turned Isabella, who turned Pearl, who turned Annabel," she shrugged. He nodded silently. "Wow," the single word was uttered. More silence then, she peeked over to him, smiling unconsciously. "See. It's been two weeks and you're well used to me," she grinned happily. "You're not as bad as I assumed," _like your brother _lingered into the silence. They both knew that was what he meant and it seemed she took no offense to it and just nodded coolly.

"I'm quite enjoyable if you're nice to me," their eyes met, and some kind of understanding passed through them in the silence. They were so similar, Jeremy had figured this out after a couple days. The realization hit him and he felt shock. He never thought it would be possible to relate to a vampire. Though he had a tendency to do such, seeing the past history of his girlfriends.

"Why is there always a vampire interested in me," he groused to himself, not realizing that Rebekah heard him. She busted out in bell-like peals of laughter. "You're different. Innocent, yet tainted by your knowing of this filthy world. Something about you is intriguing." she explained solemnly. She didn't know about his past lovers, but she felt that way. Though she had no right to call him 'lover' quite yet.

He stared at her in surprise. "Maybe," he shrugged flippantly, though he felt his stomach do somersaults by her description. Something about the way she spoke of him, it made him feel warm, weird, and special. He shook his head and snapped himself out of his thoughts.

He shouldn't be thinking of her in that way, she was bad. She was vindictive and you could never quite trust her. But with her now, she seemed like a normal girl. Someone he could relate to. He didn't quite know what to think about her, it was quite iffy.

"Um- I gotta go. I'll see you at school tomorrow," he said quickly, standing up while her eyes followed him silently in interest. "Goodnight Jeremy," she whispered, before standing up to walk off.

Jeremy sighed and immediately went to his sketch pad went he went inside. He stayed up the rest of the night, drawing and perfecting the portrait of the mysterious vampire. He didn't know what overtook him, but he felt the urgent need to draw her. But honestly, who could blame him?

"What are you doing?" Elena asked, looking over his shoulder at the sketch. Jeremy immediately darted up covering it and giving his sister a glare. "Nothing," he dismissed haughtily. She stared at him oddly. "You were drawing someone?" she seeming unbelieving of it. And Jeremy just left her that not confirming nor denying it.

He immediately goes to library, as surprising as it was to see him in it. Ever since he had met Anna there, he never once fathomed the thought of setting foot in there again. But it felt like the only hideout he could find in this town without someone breathing down his neck. Where he can just sit there in silence and try to gather his own cluttered thoughts. It usually never worked, but he kept trying.

Eventually Jeremy had left the library and went to the grill, he saw Caroline was there. She came up to him quickly. "Why is she still here?" _Why did everyone keep asking him? _"Who?" he played dumb. Caroline gave him a serious stare. "Rebekah," she practically snarled the name underneath her breath.

"I don't know," he shrugged. In a way, he really didn't. She somehow found him interesting enough to stay in this town, just to get to know him. He didn't understand it, but he tried not to question it to much. She was mysterious and had her odd way of thinking.

"Well Elena told me about her visit last night. So I think you might be the only one to send her off," Caroline tried to act subtle. Jeremy scoffed. "Even if I did have that power. Why would I? She's been perfectly fine and hasn't been causing any trouble for the town," Jeremy found himself defending the blonde original, knowing she wasn't an evil she-witch like Caroline seemed to be making her out as.

Jeremy just huffed and quickly moved past her and walked out. As he was walking he saw her again. She seemed quite stalkerish with always being there near him. Like she was keeping tabs on him. She was frozen in her spot and she held his stare intently. She then turned around to walk into the woods, her eyes peeking over her shoulder before turning back.

The look she was giving him was beckoning. And it was almost as if he were compelled to follow her, so he did exactly so and eventually caught up to her. She stopped and turned to him, an odd look on her face. "Jeremy, have you ever once thought of what it would be like with a rippah?" he easily understood what she meant and he felt his face heat up unconsciously. "Wouldn't that person end up ripping my throat out?" he asked warily.

She giggled. "Maybe it would be enjoyable if you were a vampire yourself?" she arched a brow. "No," he deadpanned, easily catching her drift. "Why?" she couldn't help the whine in her voice. "You wanted it before." she stated. "That was when I was in love with Anna and she got killed!" he exclaimed angrily, not liking to be reminded of that stupid, rash mistake he made. "Makes sense. But I'd recommend to never turn yourself into a monster for love. That love will be lost instantly and will not last forever like in the fairy-tales. I'm sure you know that by now though," she shrugged, her whole attitude demure and monotone.

"Yeah. I've changed," he deadpanned. "Well this is awkward. Sorry about this, I don't know what the bloody hell I was thinking," she bit her lip. "We all have those days," he said plainly. She suddenly disappeared unable to handle the heavy embarrassment weighing her down. God she really hoped that could get him, but it didn't. The fact was, she wasn't even sure about it in the first place. That was probably what ruined the plan.

Jeremy stared and felt himself lapse into thought as he stood there. Why would she want to get him to turn? He didn't know exactly why, but he just went home and slept it off.

As Rebekah was walking she was faced with Damon and Elena. "Wow you're just as worse as Tatia," Rebekah said. Elena hid behind Damon, obviously scared. "What do you want Rebekah?" Damon demanded. "I only have one reason to be here. And from the rate I'm going, I shall be able to leave happily," Rebekah said smirking. "And what would that be?" Damon's curiosity got the better of him. He neared closer and she just stood there blank and staring straight at him. "You all will figure it out soon enough," she deadpanned, before turning to walk off.

"Jeremy," Elena yelled from behind her. Rebekah slowly turned to her. "You're not as dumb now. Thank god," Rebekah breathed out, neither denying nor agreeing. "What do you want with him?" they both demanded. "That's for me to know, and for you to- dot, dot, dot," she reminded Damon of one of his old quotes he would use to piss Stefan off. Now he understood how Stefan felt about it.

She strutted off, unfazed by their angry gazes. After a few days, she decided to visit Jeremy again. As she waited, Elena came out. She huffed in annoyance and instinctively glared and the young vampire. "I was looking for the other Gilbert," she deadpanned. "I know, but I won't let you anywhere near him," she growled.

Rebekah slowly stood up and stalked up to the girl with a deathly glare. She towered over Elena a good inch or two. "I think that's completely up to Jeremy," she drawled. "Jeremy love!" Rebekah yelled, knowing he would hear her. He came down the stairs and was staring stupidly at Elena and Rebekah. "What's going on?" he asked hesitantly. "You can't see her anymore," Elena deadpanned turning to Jeremy. He stared at her. "Why the fuck not?" he demanded angrily, there Elena went again trying to control everyone's life thinking she knew best.

"Because, she's planning something," Elena whispered. "All I was planning was helping you Jeremy.. You and I are so alike, I thought you'd might like to leave town for a while," Rebekah admitted. Jeremy stared at her with wide eyes, with shock, yet gratefulness hidden within them. She offered a small grin.

"Let's do it," Jeremy said suddenly. They both gaped at him. "Right now?" she breathed out in disbelief. He nodded and they ended up leaving.

Her and Jeremy together left town and never came back. Though it seemed kind of sudden and odd. They understood each other and could get along so well. _Forever_.

* * *

_I apologize for the really crappy ending. But there is a huge storm now and a risk that my power will go out. So im trying to get this posted as quick as possible. I will probably re-do it at another time. But enjoy this version for now._


End file.
